Criatura de Sombras
by Mimteh
Summary: COMPLETA -Tu siempre te has considerado una criatura de las sombras, temor al día, al calor y a todo aquello que se refleja en el... DH slash
1. Ilusiones Plateado Esmeralda

**Título:** Criatura de Sombras 

**Autor:** Darth Sakura 

**Disclaimer:** no son míos, pero también de miles fanáticos mas... 

**Resumen:** una criatura de sombras refleja su obsesión por una luz color esmeralda. 

**Nota de Autora**: ¿Quién lo iba a pensar? Esto pasa por estudiar tanto historia _ y se que es poco pero ag...asi es la insipiración 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 

Tu siempre te has considerado una criatura de las sombras. 

Temor al día, al calor y a todo aquello que se refleja en el. 

Amistad, simpatía, regocijo, afecto... 

Amor. 

Viniendo de una familia que siempre ha estado en las sombras, de sombras naciste y en sombras viviste. Aquellas oscuras criaturas a las que tu llamaste padres te enseñaron a usar esas tinieblas para tu propia protección, escondiendo aquellos temibles e infieles sentimientos que siempre, dijeron, traicionaban al hombre. 

Y la noche se convirtió en tu hogar. 

Lunas fueron las que pasaron cuando te acostumbraste a tu nuevo hogar, y por algunas lunas mas estuviste satisfecho. 

Hasta aquel día... 

Fue una luna creciente cuando viste una pizca de lo que era la luz, esa luz irradiaba un fervor que nunca habías sentido, tu fría piel percibió un extraño sentimiento que recorrió toda tu oscuridad e inundo tus pensamientos. 

Esa luz tenia un color hermoso...un color único... un color _esmeralda_. 

Y olvidaste todo aquello que esas oscuras criaturas te habían dicho, olvidaste la protección que las sombras que habían proporcionado durante tantos años, olvidaste toda lección que habías tenido, olvidaste lo traicioneros que pueden ser los sentimientos y te esforzaste en alcanzar esa luz...y hacerla _tuya._

Pero claro viendo del mundo que provienes, aquello que no conoce, asustó a esa luz y se alejó de ti con frialdad e indiferencia. Esa luz prefirió juntarse con otras igual a el en ves de unirse a aquellos que se esconden entre sombras y su luz se vuelva opaca. Y por fin pudiste sentir lo que las sombras te habían protegido con tanta insistencia, y te dejaste envolver por segunda y ultima vez en esa oscuridad. 

Siempre temiendo...siempre esperando. 

Aun así, sigues observando aquella luz esmeralda, como es que brilla con ese vigor único envuelto en coraje, lealtad... y amor. 

Ciclos lunares brotaron en que sentiste celos de aquella luz, por aquello que se le era _permitido_ sentir, hacer...ser... 

Ciclos en los que trataste que tu propia oscuridad opacara aquella luz que una vez quisiste, queriéndola convertir en tu igual. 

Y otros más los pasaron cuando esos celos se convirtieron en tu anhelo, y de anhelo algo que no te atreves decir ni pensar. No digamos lo que las otras oscuras criaturas vayan a decir al respecto. 

Pero sabias que estaba muy dentro de ti, en aquel preciado rincón, donde la oscuridad no puede atravesar, el único lugar donde la inocencia y esperanza todavía dominan. 

Muchas veces has pensado si era que eras una criatura de sombras lo que alejo a aquella luz esmeralda de ti, o sino simplemente fueron las sombras las que la asustaron antes de que tu te pudieras presenciar en su luz. 

Y otras muchas veces cuando te has dado cuenta que aquella luz te observa de una manera extraña, una mirada en tonos verdosos que nunca había sido reflejada en la cara de cada criatura de sombras que has conocido en tus grandes tinieblas. Aquellos tonos confundiéndote a ti y a tu protección. 

Pero aun así sigues esperando. 

Quizás, en ciclos lunares futuros, será cuando por fin dejaras esa oscuridad que te da protección, pues es tanto lo que guardas en aquel rincón de tu ser y tanto lo que quieres ser parte de aquella gema preciosa que desequilibra tu noche que lo dejarías todo simplemente para sentir aquella pizca de calor una vez mas... 

Pero quizás, es tan fuerte lo que has dejado que esa oscuridad te domine que no podrás acercarte a esa luz, y tu futuro se te será arrebatado, de nuevo, por aquellas otras criaturas que nunca entenderán, nunca sentirán. 

Pero nada impide que en ese rincón, ilusiones en plateado reflejen una luz esmeralda, en un brillo irradiante, junto una criatura... una criatura de _sombra_. 


	2. Entre Grises y Frio

**Titulo**: Criatura de las Sombras 

**Autor:** Darth Sakura 

**Disclaimer:** no son míos, pero también de miles fanáticos mas... 

**Resumen:** Color esmeralda piensa en el encanto de las sombras 

**Nota de Autora**: pues por mayoría del publico decidí hacer una segunda parte con el punto de vista sobre nuestra querida luz esmeralda. Quiero agradecer a Maika Yugi, Amaly Malfoy, Q por sus maravillosos reviews. Ustedes son mi inspiración!!! ^0^ 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 

En un día donde el sol dominaba todo aquello entre brillos de resplandor, la luz esmeralda se encontraba tratando de buscar entre tonos rojizos y anaranjados, un rastro de oscuridad.

No podía evitarlo, han sido ciclos solares los que han pasado y en todos ellos la luz no dejaba de pensar entre sombras. 

Aquella criatura que había causado temor y enojo en un principio, ahora causaba fascinación, encanto y misterio. Pero algo aun peor estaba ocurriéndole a aquel ser que divagaba entre noches y tormentos. 

Cada día que pasaba, cada vez que su alrededor se tornaba oscuro y tenebroso. Al principio la luz podía verlo con mucha claridad, pues algo desde que se conocieron hizo que aquella criatura saliera de su cueva y casi reflejara su verdadero ser. 

Todos dicen que la aquella luz de tonos verdes es muy valiente y siempre encuentra lo que quiere. Pero aquella esmeralda fluorescencia y el sol, sabían que siempre tenia miedo y era temeroso. De no haberse permitido ir con aquella oscuridad que tanto deseaba estar, y aquella criatura que, muy cuidadosamente, se ocultaba detrás de ella más y más. 

¿Qué fue lo que lo impulso a alejarse de él?¿Acaso fue miedo y el rencor que tenia hacia la oscuridad por su pasado? ¿Acaso fueron los otros destellos los que disidieron por él? 

Aquellas tinieblas que una vez destruyeron tu vida, están por amenazar aquello que con tal anhelo quieres tener. 

_Tu_ criatura de sombras. 

Fueron muchas las cosas que hiciste para impresionarle, pero por mas que tu luz brillara sobre cualquier otra, por mas que tus tonos verdosos alcanzaban colores nunca imaginados, aquel a quien más querías impresionar pasaba indiferente entre las noches. 

Fueron otros los que agarraste la valentía irradiación que te representaba y acercarte a él, pero siempre aquellos destellos se acercaban cegándolo y alejándolo atormentado. 

Después, durante rojos tiempos lo observaste desde lejos, donde tu luz no le tocaba, como es que cada vez aquella plateada luz que antes reflejaba algo que lo hacia notable y excepcional, se opacaba entre mentiras tenebrosas, rencores oscuros y promesas de tinieblas y poder. 

Quieres darle una oportunidad de poder salir de aquella tenebrosidad en que se encuentra, decirle que hay mas afuera de aquello que se esconde, colores que quizás el nunca podrá ver. Pero permaneces callado entre lima y turquesa. 

Piensas que quizás si pudieras ver algo de lo que es la noche, quizás puedas entenderlo y así atraerlo hacia ti. Entonces, día con día, buscas...entre rojos, anaranjados, morados y azules algo que pueda ser sombrío, algo que pueda reflejar la noche. Pero como siempre, por tantos destellos en que te encuentras rodeado, no encuentras nada. 

Culpas al sol y a todos aquellos otros fulgores que te alejaron de su oscuridad. Y envidias que tal fácil y tan monótonos son sus colores...su mundo. 

Para ellos todo es blanco y negro. Para ti y aquella criatura es gris y frío. Ya casi no recuerdas el rojo alegría, o el amarillo emoción, el café gusto o la lila jubilo. 

Quizás las tinieblas te encontraron después de todo. 

Tu luz es menos esmeralda, tu vigor y encanto menos resplandeciente. Poco a poco tu mundo de colores vivos se desvanece mientras aquella criatura de la noche pierde un poco mas su esperanza de ser liberado por el simple hecho de que tu no puedes rescatarlo. 

Todo lo que representa el día te tiene atado, bloqueando cualquier posibilidad y oportunidad. Lo único que puedes hacer entre lagunas de azul es observar. 

Y _observar_. 

Entre grises y frío. 


	3. Transflor

**Titulo**: Criatura de las Sombras 

**Autor:** Darth Sakura 

**Disclaimer:** no son míos, pero también de miles fanáticos más... 

**Resumen:** Color esmeralda piensa en el encanto de las sombras 

**Nota de Autora**: la verdad...no pensaba continuar este fic con un tercer capitulo, pero con algunas sugerencias que ustedes, mis lectores, me dieron, me inspiraron a crearlo. Gracias a Q, potter_810, Kendra Duvoa, DI-MALFOY, Amaly Malfoy por sus reviews ^_^ se los agradeceré eternamente. 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 

No era una noche muy oscura, la gran luna en su fase creciente resplandecía sobre todo lo que era el bosque prohibido, donde te encontrabas, criatura de sombras.

Aun cuando todo era lo mismo entre las tinieblas, algo que la luna reflejaba en plateado y gris te indicaba una cosa: 

Habría una presencia nueva esa noche. 

Tenebrosidad no pudo distinguirlo, y tu vagando de oscuridad en oscuridad no percibiste nada diferente aun cuando tus compañeras, las estrellas, te advertían de ello. 

Repentinamente observaste que todo su alrededor no era negro... sino... ¿verde mar? 

Rápidamente te giraste y pudiste, por fin, estar cerca de aquella presencia que hacia posible que aun existiera aquel preciado rincón, aquello que te permanecía seguir, aquello que te hacia soñar cada luna menguante... era... era... _él. _

Tan maravillosa y cegadora fue su luz, que tuviste que alejarse un poco antes de que se acostumbraras a su color verdoso. 

Y pronto fue cuando notaste que había algo diferente en él, te habías preguntado al principio como es que no habías notado su resplandor desde antes, pero después de unos momentos de observación te diste cuenta que su color era la razón por la que no lo pudiste percibir. Con ojos nostálgicos notaste que se había palidecido.

Se reflejaba en él un lima pálido tristeza.

Color violeta y azul marino expresaban _¿qué haces aquí? _

De pronto algo dentro de la luz pareció iluminarse, y su color esmeralda por fin había regresado a aquellos destellos, pero te lastimaron los ojos por lo que esa luz apaciguo un poco su color. Destellos de colores aparecieron alrededor de ti, criatura de sombras. Algo desconocido y te asusto.

Quisiste esconderte pero aquel rincón... aquella esperanza, te mantuvo en pie.

Morado y añil empezaron a decir:

_Vamonos de aquí. _

Pareció que dudo por unos parpadeos de estrellas cuando continuo en dorado y rojo: 

_Alejémonos de todo esto que nos distancia. _

Tantas lunas habías pasado entre aquellas murallas en negro, que dudaste las palabras de aquella luz, teniendo miedo que solo se tratara de una broma. En gris oscuro expresaste: 

_¿Por qué he de irme contigo?_

Su color escarlata, tan parecido a una sonrisa, dijo: 

_Porque lo que tu deseas, es lo que yo mismo deseo._

Aquellas palabras te abrieron los ojos. Sin darte cuenta, entre centellas, caminaste y te alejaste de aquella oscuridad, de aquellas paredes de protección, de aquello que te prometía nunca sufrir. Pero en esos momentos no importaba. No importaba.

La luz tomó esa acción como símbolo de que lo estabas escuchando y que su oferta era tan significativo para ti como lo era para él. 

Continuo en marrón y aloque: 

_Vayámonos a un a tierra sin divisiones. Donde los dos valgamos lo mismo y que no importe que tú eres de oscuridad y yo soy parte de la luz. Donde no haya destellos ni sombras que nos quieran separar por ser diferentes._

Y finalizó con en tono carmesí: 

_Vayámonos a una tierra sin colores._

Te sentiste por unos minutos desnudo y frágil sin aquellas paredes tenebrosas cubriendo tu figura, sentiste que debías de pensar en aquella oferta de ir a un mundo sin colores y quisiste negarte, por unos segundos, para poder así volver a tu seguridad. 

Pero fue un vistazo a la luna, que en ella tenia por primera vez promesas en colores turquesa, lo que hizo que por fin hicieras lo que tu rincón te había hecho ilusionar cada noche. 

En tonos grisáceos contestaste: _sí..._

Y en la noche, aun joven y brillante, se fugaron hacia aquella tierra llena de promesas y esperanzas. Donde no hay sol, ni noche, ni destellos, ni sombras. Donde lo único que puede haber y hay son ellos dos, combinados en un solo color. 

En un color imposible de crear uno solo, único en el mundo. 

Ese color era... 

_Transflor._

-0- 

transflor: Pintura verde que se da sobre plata. 


End file.
